


Princess of the stars

by Claire042



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), camren
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire042/pseuds/Claire042
Summary: Lauren y Camila provienen de mundos distintos. Lauren trata de perderse a sí misma en cigarrillos y alcohol mientras que Camila es la princesa del pueblo. Un vistazo a la relación de las dos desde sus inicios.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada tengo que aclarar, esta es mi primera incursión en el mundo Camren. La verdad es que no conozco toda la historia, y si bien me gustan algunos temas no soy fan de la banda. Pero me interesan mucho todos los rumores que hay tras de ellas, por algo tienen tantos seguidores y creyentes de la relación. Algo hubo. Esperemos que siga habiendo. 
> 
> Sin más, el primer capítulo.

La primera vez que se vieron, Lauren tenía 16 años y Camila 12.

Lauren acababa de ser expulsada de su tercer colegio estatal consecutivo mientras que Camila se dirigía con su equipo de hockey a competir en una nueva final de un torneo interestatal. A su corta edad, ya había conseguido obtener el trofeo por primera vez. Su uniforme rosa chillón no llamaba la atención, dado que todos en New Providence conocían de la fama del equipo y de lo buenas que eran. Todos alguna vez habían asistido a algún partido o conocían a alguna de sus jugadoras. Camila si bien era nueva, era reconocida no solo por su juego sino por su apellido de alta cuna. La familia Cabello era de las más adineradas del pueblo, y su madre había sido campeona en todas las competencias de hockey que participó. Tenía toda una estantería en la casa dedicada exclusivamente a sus trofeos, y la crianza de Camila estuvo muy influenciada por ella.

Camila tenía el peso de un apellido al cual hacer honor, una carga que desde chica la perseguía a todos lados. A pesar de eso, la chica ya era conocida por todos los habitantes del lugar, ganándose su cariño en base a su personalidad espontánea y cálida. Aunque también ayudaba el tener como gobernador del pueblo a su padre, por lo cual todos querían ganarse su favor.

Lauren, por su lado, tuvo que criarse a la fuerza en una casa que su padre había dejado antes de que ella naciera y con una madre que vivía más tiempo fuera de ella que en la misma. ‘’Alguien en esta casa tiene que hacerse cargo de pagar las cuentas’’, solía decirle a Lauren. Sin embargo, su amor por las drogas fue más fuerte que el de su hija. Una sobredosis se la llevó una tarde fría de Enero cuando Lauren volvía a casa luego de haberse ido durante tres días por una pelea que terminó con varios vidrios rotos. No puede decirse que lloró, porque nunca le tuvo mucho afecto para empezar, pero eso significaba que a partir de ahora tenía que sobrevivir sola. Intentó seguir estudiando por un tiempo, pero sus estudios se mezclaban con sus horarios laborales (trabajar de mesera y con horarios rotativos nunca incentivó a nadie a perseguir una carrera), por lo cual terminó por abandonar sus estudios secundarios y poder así mantener una casa que estaba llena de deudas. 

El equipo de hockey del Lincoln School había salido a la calle entre aplausos de la gente que había ido a apoyarlas y fuegos artificiales que había comprado la escuela para la ocasión. Lauren no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, pero al estar las calles cortadas se metió entre la multitud haciéndose paso a los manotazos limpios. Nunca fue una chica de buenos modales, se manejaba como se había criado, a los golpes. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa para empezar a buscar por un segundo trabajo que le permitiera seguir pagando una deuda que se hacía cada día más y más grande. 

Cuando se chocó con la marea rosa, empezó a golpear con más fuerza para que la dejaran pasar. En el apuro, empujó a una chica morena que saltaba y gritaba como loca, tirándola al piso. Lauren se paró un segundo a mirarla, y vio que la chica la miraba con odio pero también con asco. Lauren lo entendió. Estaba acostumbrada a obtener esas reacciones de la gente cuando la veían, ya que siempre estaba desaliñada y a veces, quizás muchas, intentaba olvidarse de sus problemas con ayuda del alcohol y cigarrillos. La gente del pueblo también la conocía, aunque no por los mismos motivos que a Camila. A ella la adoraban, era simpática, cariñosa y espontánea, la chica que todos querían tener de hija o de novia, mientras que Lauren era huraña, hija de una drogadicta, malhumorada y se vivía peleando con una banda rival cuando tomaba de más. Las carreras de motos que se llevaban a cabo ilegalmente eran otra forma que tenía de ganarse la vida, pero muchos vecinos que ahora la veían llevaban un buen tiempo denunciándola. No la querían, pero el odio era mutuo. Lauren tampoco los quería a ellos. 

Las chicas formaron un círculo alrededor de ellas mientras que las mejores amigas de Camila, Dinah y Normani, la ayudaban a levantarse. Lauren se balanceó, abriendo y cerrando la boca, como intentando pedir disculpas, pero se calló cuando las mujeres empezaron a increparla. Pensó en contestarles, pero iba a hacer una pelea desigual y no tenía ganas de seguir sumando cosas a su currículum. 

\- Qué mirás?, qué estás haciendo acá? – La desafió Camila, masajeándose la rodilla derecha que había recibido la mayor cantidad del impacto.

\- No es obvio? –Le respondió Normani, mostrando una sonrisa socarrona- la lesbiana asquerosa quiso venir a vernos a todas.

Lauren la siguió mirando, considerando seriamente la posibilidad de pegarle una trompada, pero luego de unos segundos decidió que no era lo mejor, así que cerró los puños y se fue, dejando a Camila y su banda riéndose solas. 

En vez de dirigirse a su casa, decidió ir al bar que quedaba diez manzanas abajo, por fuera de la zona más adinerada del pueblo, para golpear un par de veces una bolsa que tenían en una de las habitaciones del fondo, con un ring de boxeo incluido. Cuando llegó lo primero que hizo fue calzarse las vendas y empezar a golpear con furia el saco, sin registrar que su novia la miraba desde una esquina con los brazos cruzados. Ally ya se había enterado de la expulsión porque se lo había mensajeado un amigo, así que esperó hasta que su novia terminara de descargar su bronca para ir a besarla. 

\- No te había visto – Susurró Lauren entre besos.  
\- Lo sé. Estabas tan concentrada golpeando que tenía miedo de frenarte. Cuando estas en ese estado das miedo.  
\- Lo sé. Me echaron del colegio. 

Ally la besó otra vez en señal de respuesta y consuelo. 

\- Y a la vuelta me choqué con las estúpidas del Lincoln que iban a competir, casi me voy a las manos con ellas.  
\- Con cuáles?   
\- Ese grupito que sigue y le lame las botas a la hija del gobernador. 

Ally bufó al escuchar el nombre. Claro, no podía ser otra que Camila Cabello. Había escuchado hablar una y mil veces de la ‘’princesa del pueblo’’ como les gustaba llamarla, pero Ally sabía que su fama era mal ganada. La chica era una malcriada, caprichosa y frívola. Usaba a la gente y hablaba por la espalda de los demás. Sin embargo, la gente la amaba. 

\- Allá ellas – Contestó Ally, y volvió a besarla, intentando aliviar un poco todo el dolor que Lauren llevaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Ally despertó, Lauren ya no estaba en la cama.

Bufó enojada y hundió el rostro en la almohada. No era raro que Lauren no durmiera toda la noche con ella, despertarse y no verla era rutina. Aunque eran novias hacía ya varios meses, Ally se había cansado de mandarle mensajes para ver donde estaba. Si algo había aprendido durante ese tiempo es que Lauren es una persona muy reservada, y no quería perderla por presionar demás.

Sin embargo, cuando se levantó la vio parada en el balcón, con una de sus manos apoyada sobre la baranda del mismo, terminando su tercer cigarrillo de la mañana. Ally se acercó por detrás, semidesnuda como estaba, y la abrazó por la cintura. La rigidez de Lauren no le pasó desapercibida. 

\- Dame uno – Le pidió Ally mientras lo encendía con delicadeza. – en qué estás pensando? – le susurró al oído, dejando escapar a su vez el humo del cigarro.  
\- En nada.  
Ally se rió. Siempre que Lauren decía ‘’nada’’’ es porque en verdad pasaba algo importante. 

\- No me vas a decir? – Insistió. Lauren suspiró irritada.  
\- Liam me está pidiendo que corra en la competencia del Sábado.

Ally se separó de ella en un segundo, haciendo una mueca de descontento. 

-Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de lo que pienso de las carreras.  
-Lo sé, pero ahora sin el colegio y las deudas… Ally, necesito la plata.  
-Necesitás la plata más que a tu vida? La competencia del Sábado es peligrosa, Lauren. 

Al ver que la chica no contestaba, entró de nuevo en la habitación y se puso la ropa, marchándose con un portazo. 

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Cuando Camila marcó el gol de la victoria, toda la cancha se vino abajo. El partido ya casi terminaba y estaba definido, pero su gol desató la locura de la gente, que empezó a corear su nombre mientras las chicas se agrupaban en el campo de juego abrazándose, listas para levantar un nuevo trofeo.  
Camila fue elegida la jugadora del partido, así que se llevó aparte una nueva medalla y una estatuilla de treinta centímetros por primera vez. Hasta ese momento de su vida, todo había sido alegrías y victorias, pero esta final sabía diferente, por los años de rivalidad que había entre las escuelas. Haber sido la carta del triunfo le producía una sensación de satisfacción diferente a todas las demás. 

Luego de la entrega de medallas, entraron al vestuario corriendo y gritando canciones a viva voz. Fue entonces cuando Normani se le acercó y la codeó amistosamente.

-Viste como te miraba Tom? Te comía con la mirada!

Camila se puso roja como un tomate, como siempre que pasaba cada vez que mencionaban el nombre del chico. Se rió nerviosamente pero desestimó el comentario con un movimiento de la mano. Normani se aclaró la garganta al ver que el chico en cuestión estaba detrás de su amiga.

-Hm, me acordé que tenía que agradecer a la entrenadora, adiós Tom –Se excusó la chica al ver que Camila todavía no se había dado por enterada. 

Camila se dio vuelta sorprendida cuando escuchó la mención del nombre, y se quedó sin habla cuando lo vio parado frente a ella sosteniendo un ramo de rosas.

-Jugaste bárbaro, no lo podía creer –la saludó tendiéndole el ramo a la joven. El rubor de sus mejillas fue alcanzando un tono más oscuro.  
-Gracias –alcanzó a murmurar.  
-Bueno, no quiero molestarte ahora en el festejo, pero por qué no vienen a mi casa el Sábado por la noche todo el equipo? Mis padres no van a estar así que voy a estar dando una fiesta.

Una fiesta. Y Tom la estaba invitando.

Camila pensó que estaba soñando, así que tartamudeó un débil ‘’cla-claro’’ que provocó una sonrisa grande por parte del chico.

-Entonces supongo que nos vemos el Sábado –Camila alcanzó a asentir. Lo vio irse y cuando se aseguró que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharla, se acercó gritando a Normani lo que había pasado. 

-Te dije que estaba loco por vos –Le guiñó un ojo su amiga. Camila volvió a sonrojarse y miró para otro lado.

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Cuando Lauren terminó con su serie de abdominales, ya no quedaba nadie en el gimnasio. Era ya sábado por la noche y si el lugar se mantenía abierto, era porque tenía el privilegio de ser la novia de la hija del dueño del gimnasio. Aunque se llevaban como perros y gatos, a Osvaldo no le quedaba otra más que tolerarla porque sino su hija se enojaba con él y terminaban sin hablarse. El hombre sabía que esa relación no iba a durar mucho tiempo más, y que no valía la pena perder a su única hija por una chica que a la larga no iba a tener futuro alguno. Así que la toleraba, hasta que Ally pudiera encontrar a alguien mejor. Lamentablemente, hasta el momento ese no era el caso. 

Al terminar de sacarse los guantes y lavarse la cara, se fijó que tenía varios mensajes nuevos en el celular. Su grupo de amigos en whatssapp estaba comentando que uno de los ricos del pueblo estaba organizando una fiesta para celebrar la nueva victoria del equipo femenino de hockey, y estaban planeando darse una vuelta por ahí. 

Ally la estaba esperando en la puerta a que terminara de cambiarse. Lauren se puso un jean con roturas en las rodillas, una musculosa negra y una campera de cuero haciendo juego. 

Cuando salió, Ally estaba jugando con su celular en la mano y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Escuchaste lo de la fiesta de los Larsson? –Lauren sabía cuál era su intención, ir a la fiesta para poder evitar de esa forma que fueran a la carrera de motos. –Escuché que el equipo de hockey y fútbol enteros también va a estar ahí… es tu oportunidad ideal para vengarte por lo del otro día. –Le guiñó un ojo al terminar la oración. 

Lauren lo pensó durante unos momentos, hasta que decidió que le vendría bien la distracción. Ya sin ánimos para seguir peleando, le asintió y las dos se subieron a la moto para ir a juntarse con el resto de la banda mientras que Ally alzaba el puño en señal triunfal.


End file.
